Vehicle Construction
Vehicle design follows a few steps. First a vehicle’s size must be determined. Then its core template and any other templates that might be added during its creation. Next a vehicle’s layout must be determined. During this step an engine or other means of propulsion must be added. Finally, the vehicle’s material must be determined and then constructed. After the vehicle is constructed, it may be outfitted with special vehicle equipment. Vehicles are constructed using the Craft (ship) skill, regardless of their material or type. The time invested in constructing the hull can also be counted towards the construction of rooms within the vehicle. For instance, if it takes 12 days to construct your vehicle, and your rooms take a total of 18 days to build, then after 12 days the hull is constructed, and it's operational, but you still have 6 days left to finish constructing and furnishing the rooms within. Vehicle Size A vehicle has two sizes: The size of its hull, and its ‘effective’ size, which includes its sails and dirigible, if it possesses these things. The size of a vehicle’s hull determines how expensive some templates are, while effective size determines factors such as maneuverability. A vehicle’s size can be Large, Huge, Gargantuan, Colossal, and is determined by the number of Hardpoints it possesses. A vehicle’s hull size also determines the cost of applying templates. Use the following chart to determine a vehicle’s hull size by the number of Hardpoints it has: 1:A vehicle with more than 45 Hardpoints is handled by using separate Locations. Vehicle Templates After determining the vehicle’s hull size, the next step is to determine what vehicle template or templates it will possess. Vehicles may have any number of templates, so long as each is compatible. Vehicles may be built with a template initially, or may have the template added on at a later time. All vehicles must start with a Core template, which is not compatible with other Core templates, nor does it cost anything additional. Land (Core) Land vehicles are designed with wheels or tracks that allow them to travel over relatively solid ground. Cost: None. Water (Core) Water vehicles are designed with a water-tight hull that allows smooth travel across a liquid medium. Cost: None. Air (Core) Air vehicles are designed to be carried aloft into the air. Cost: None. Aerodynamic An aerodynamic vehicle is slimmer, thinner, and designed for greater speed; in essence becoming ‘lighter’ than a vehicle with a light load. An aerodynamic vehicle has its carrying capacity divided in half, but its maneuverability is increased by 1 step. If the vehicle is powered by engines, it gains a +1 bonus to its speed and acceleration (this cannot cause a vehicle to move that otherwise would not be able to; the vehicle must have enough engine power to raise its speed to 1 without this template before this template can increase its speed). If the vehicle is being pulled by muscle, it counts as half its usual mass when determining how many creatures are required to pull it. Cost: 200 gp for a Large vehicle, 400 gp for a Huge vehicle, 800 for a Gargantuan vehicle, and 1,600 gp for a each Location on a Colossal vehicle. Covered By default, half a vehicle’s Hardpoints are uncovered, and any creatures, cargo, weapons, or other such things a top that deck are exposed. A covered vehicle, however, is enclosed the whole way around, and all access to the outside only takes place through windows, portholes, and doors. A covered vehicle cannot use indirect-fire siege engines, but its crew and weaponry are also never exposed (granting a +4 cover bonus), and do not fall off the vehicle if it rolls. In addition, the vehicle may travel underwater without filling up with water, allowing air-breathing creatures to travel in such harsh terrains. Cost: 100 gp for a Large vehicle, 200 gp for a Huge vehicle, 400 gp for a Gargantuan vehicle, and 800 gp for each location on a Colossal vehicle. Glider (Air Only) Only an air vehicle may be made into a glider, and the vehicle loses all effects of being a glider when using a non-magical dirigible, using sails, or being pulled by muscle. A glider is an air vehicle that dedicates all of its engine power to speed, using wings and air currents rather than engine power to steer and stay afloat. A glider decreases its mass and weight by half when calculating speed and acceleration. However, its maneuverability is decreased by 1 step. Unless the vehicle’s entire weight is negated through magical dirigible, a glider cannot fly at a speed lower than 10; at a lower speed, it falls 50 feet per round for every point its speed is below this number. Cost: 200 gp for a Large vehicle, 400 gp for a Huge vehicle, 800 gp for a Gargantuan vehicle, and 1,600 gp for each Location on a Colossal vehicle. Maneuverable (Engine Powered Only) Only a vehicle powered by an engine can gain the benefits of the maneuverable template, and the vehicles loses all effects of this template when pulled by muscle. A maneuverable vehicle has its power routed for maneuverability instead of speed, making it quick but slow. It costs twice as much engine power to increase vehicle speed, but its maneuverability is increased by 1 step. Cost: 200 gp for a Large vehicle, 400 gp for a Huge vehicle, 800 gp for a Gargantuan vehicle, and 1,600 gp for each Location on a Colossal vehicle. Starflight (Air Only) A covered vehicle can be designed to allow for entrance and departure from a planet's atmosphere. The vehicle is modified to be completely sealed to avoid any air escaping into the vacuum of space. Alternatively, this modification may be a magical barrier keeping the vehicle safe, but still must be covered. An engine powered vehicle must be Speed 10 at least to actually achieve starflight, while a muscle powered vehicle must be drawn by flying creatures with the starflight ability. Pulled vehicles use the speed listed below or their own starflight speed, whichever is slower. Once a vehicle with this template exits the atmosphere of a planet, it flies through space at an incredible speed. Although exact travel times vary, a trip within a single solar system should take 2d6 days, while a trip beyond should take 3d20 weeks (or more, at the GM’s discretion)—provided the pilot knows the way to its destination. Cost: 100,000 gp for a Large vehicle, 200,000 gp for a Huge Vehicle, 400,000 gp for a Gargantuan vehicle, and 800,000 gp for each Location on a Colossal vehicle. Track (Land Only) A track vehicle has no tread; instead, a track vehicle can only move on a specific line (such as railroad tracks) which is predetermined and constructed beforehand. A track vehicle can only move forward or backward along the track and always has a maneuverability of Clumsy, but never runs the risk of rolling due to a lack of a pilot, and counts as being 1/2th its mass when determining speed, acceleration, or the required number of creatures to move it. Cost: 200 gp for a Large vehicle, 400 gp for a Huge vehicle, 800 gp for a Gargantuan vehicle, and 1,600 gp for each Location on a Colossal vehicle. A mile of track costs 100 gp to construct. Vehicle Layout Once a vehicle’s size and template is known, it becomes possible to design the vehicle itself. While for the most part this is simply aesthetics (what do the players want their vehicle to look like, where do they want the rooms and windows, etc.), for especially large vehicles that have multiple Locations, these Locations can be broken or destroyed separately. Generally speaking and with only few exceptions, a vehicle must be longer than it is wide, and wider than it is tall. At least half of the vehicle’s Hardpoints are considered ‘uncovered’. Each Hardpoint counts as 4 squares when determining what rooms can be fit into the vehicle. Most engines take up a number of Hardpoints, or give a certain amount of power per Hardpoint that they occupy. By default, each Hardpoint of a vehicle is a Storage room, and can be upgraded as such (converting a Hardpoint to a room that does not upgrade from a Storage room still requires the normal time and create cost). Engines Below are listed the various engines developed either throughout the cosmos (such as the simple oar) or on Krixil. The following format is used to describe each engine: Name Description Cost per Hardpoint: This is the cost in gp per Hardpoint dedicated to the engine. Power per Hardpoint: This is the amount of power that an engine produces per Hardpoint dedicated to it. Weight per Hardpoint: The tonnage of an engine per Hardpoint dedicated to it. Required Crew: The number of crew required. Some engines only need 1 crew member for so many Hardpoints (minimum 1). Crafting Skill (DC): Different engines require different crafting skills to create. Hit Points per Hardpoint: For every Hardpoint dedicated to an engine, it receives this many hit points. Engineering Skill: Different engines require different skills that the head engineer must roll when making engineering skill checks. Destruction: Some engines explode violently when they are destroyed. Special: Many engines have particular rules that are unique to that engine type. 1: Values listed here are per Hardpoint purchased.' 2:' The engines require the appropriate craft skill check at the listed DC to construct. The Disable Device DC is equal to the craft DC. Special Qualities Fueled: This type of engine requires a specific type of fuel. Hidden: This type of engine cannot be attacked from outside of the vehicle. Liftless: Liftless engines provide no lift. Rather, they can only apply their power to movement, and must be lifted by another means. Maneuverable: Maneuverable engines increase the vehicles maneuverability by 1 step so long as no other engines without the Maneuverable quality are used. Powerless: This type of engine can only provide lift, so its power simply reduces the weight. Unprotected: Unprotected engines do not benefit from the hardness of the vehicle. Vehicle Construction 'Once a vehicle’s size, templates, and layout are all determined, construction can begin. The materials used to create the hull of a vehicle can have different effects on many aspects of the vehicle. Some materials have greater hardness and hit points, while others are lighter and cost a ship less mass. Some materials have special unique properties given in their descriptions.' Different material types can be used for a single vehicle, but each individual Hardpoint (which is a 10’x10’ space) must be made of a single material type. One ton of raw materials is needed for each Hardpoint constructed. 1: This value is per Hardpoint purchased. 2: If two Hardpoints in the same Location use different material types, use the lesser of the two Hardnesses. Bone Bone is rarely used due to its relative fragility. But many a necromancer has raided a boneyard to scavenge the materials for his intimidating vessel of nightmare. Aquatic creatures using vehicles made of shell use the same statistics as bone. Wood Wood is the most commonly used material used for vehicle construction. Wood can often be found in enough abundance to construct even the largest of vehicles. Stone As common as wood, stone is less popular due to its sheer weight. When creating a mobile fortress though, very little can go wrong when using stone. Iron Iron is stronger and sturdier than common stone, but far more expensive. Only near a mining colony would one expect to see a vehicle of any significant size crafted from iron. Glass Rarely used, glass is occasionally used in touring vessels such as a glass bottom boat. Although extremely fragile compared to most other building supplies, glass can offer a unique advantage. Ships composed entirely of glass cause a -6 penalty to Perception for anyone trying to spot a glass vehicle. Darkwood Darkwood is a much lighter species of wood. Although used often as a replacement for armor, it's light quality is a boon for air vehicles. Greenwood Greenwood is an extremely valuable type of wood. This still living material can heal naturally. By dousing it in 200 gallons of water per Hardpoint once a week, it will remain alive. If also exposed to fertile soil during this time it will heal itself at the rate of 1 hit point per Hardpoint per hour. Gold Rarely seen as a practical choice, Gold can be worked a bit easier than iron and crafted into a opulent ship. Living Steel Highly coveted for its self repairing properties, living steel makes for excellent building material. Living steel heals 2 hit points per Hardpoint per day, or 1 hit point per Hardpoint per day if the vehicle has the broken condition. Mithral Iron is to wood as mithral is to iron when it comes to rarity. The expense for using this silver like metal is well spent due to its light weight and strength. Adamantine The jet black metal of legend makes for a perfect type of material for a tank. The extremely strong metal provides protection that is matched by nothing else. Diamond Vehicles made of diamond are extremely rare. Powerful spellcasters seek these types of ships out though, as they provide a powerful boon to anyone with even a little bit of magical talent. A vehicle (or Location) made entirely of diamond suffers only 1/4 the damage from energy attacks (rather than 1/2). Any time a ray is fired at a vehicle (or Location) composed entirely of diamond has a 50% chance of being reflected back at the attacker. Finally, diamond can be used to augment a spellcasters capabilities. A spellcaster aboard a diamond vessel can tap into its power to cast a spell without using up a spell slot or expending a prepared spell, and without consuming valuable material components. For every 5 Hardpoints made entirely of diamond, the vehicle can supply the energy for 1 spell level and 10,000 gp worth of material components per day (to a maximum of 9th level and 90,000 gp per Location).' 'Vehicle Equipment Vehicles can have special equipment that can augment their movement, make daily life easier, or provide other esoteric benefits. Some pieces of equipment are specially designed rooms just for a vehicle.' Vehicle Equipment can be found here. Intelligent Vehicles (Playtest)' A vehicle can be enchanted with intelligence, following the standard rules for intelligent magic items. There are a few limitations that apply though. First and foremost, each Location of a vehicle must be enchanted separately. If multiple Locations are adjacent, then they may be enchanted with the same intelligence (the same ability scores and purpose). A Location only possesses the intelligent magic item properties if the cost for said properties has been paid for in that Location. Essentially, multiple intelligent magic items can share the same mind on a vehicle if they are adjacent. This serves little purpose aside from the general benefits of an intelligent magic item. Multiple automated crews may still be needed to provide function to the vehicle. The intelligence within the item can be used to make Profession (sailor) or Profession (driver) checks to act as the pilot, or may make engineering checks so long as those checks do not require physical interaction (unless automated crews are purchased accordingly).Category:Rules Category:Magitech Update Category:Vehicle